legends_of_the_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Abyssal Lord
The Abyssal Lord 'was the main antagonist of the Undead DLC, but he is now a recurring villain. The true antagonists are now the Chaotic 4, a group of evil warriors, bent on destruction. The Abyssal Lord had two students of his own, the Unknown Slayer and the Knight of Darkness, both destroyed. He is starting to rebuild his team, though, and already has a new student with unknown abilities. He was also a student of Abyss. Past Much like the Wanderer and most other characters in LotU, the Abyssal Lord has a backstory. He was a human mortal, and this is the story of how he became a student of Abyss and later, the Abyssal Lord. The Abyssal Lord's real name is Alex Lasson. Alex was born into a stable and modern family, not being rich or poor. He was an extremely cute baby, and for that, his family loved him. While his parents weren't abusive, they were obsessed with being the best. They constantly competed with their neighbors and practiced wielding Energy day and night. At the age of 10, Alex's father tragically passed away from a common disease that you catch when you try to break the limits of Energy- attempting to use Pure Energy abilities with regular Energy. The year was 1521 I.R. Alex's mother got over her husband's death quickly. She instantly remarried, and her new husband, Alex's stepdad, was much more mean than his real father. He beat Alex daily, did not feed him, and even made him sleep outside several times. The reason Alex's stepdad acted this way was most likely because his stepdad waS jealous of how great Alex looked, while he was ugly, as an adult as well a child. In the year 1522 I.R, while Buck the Dragonslayer was adventuring with Raidan and Seiken, hunting for the Epic Katana and battling The Dragon, Alex decided he has h ad enough of his stepdad's torment. He waited until he and his stepdad were alone in a room, and went into his mom's bedroom. He asked his mom to enlist him in the Energy School, a school that taught young people how to harness Energy, and they graduated once they mastered Energy and started Pure Energy. His mom was well aware of her husband's abusive nature, so she accepted. The next day, Alex packed what little he had and waved goodbye to his mother. His stepdad was reading his newspaper, smiling behind it. When Alex arrived to the Energy School, or the School of Energy, he was greeted by one of the teachers at the door. She welcomed him to their family, and he was escorted inside. The inside of the school was circular on the inside, with four floors. There were four round walkways, one above the other, with students minding their own business. The floor was made of marble, and had potted plants scattered around the empty floor. There were doors on both sides of the wall, most likely stairs. At the end of the first floor, there was an elevator. The teacher that was escorting Alex took his bags and waved him forward to the elevator. Once inside, they went to the third floor and made their way to a room. It was room 303. Alex had to remember that. The teacher left him once he was inside his room, and he was left speechless once he saw the entire room. Every door was gilded. There was a restroom, an open kitchen with a fridge, stovetop, and counters with a microwave. There was a fancy couch that looked really comfortable, facing a flatscreen TV on a coffee table. In another corner of the room, there was a perfect queen-sized bed that looked soft enough to dissolve into. Alex looked out one of his gilded windows and inspected the side of the school. Now it made sense. The school looked small from the outside, but thanks to Energy manipulation and illusions, it's inside was godlike. He had never known that Energy could be used in such a way. To make physical objects out of magic... Amazing. Alex was in his kitchen, pouring a cup of juice, when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over to the door, expecting it to be a teacher or something. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a girl, about the same age as him, standing in the doorway. She introduced herself as Ashley, and Alex was shocked to hear how she sounded so depressed, but must've taken great care of herself. She was beautiful, to put it lightly. She explasined that she came to tell him that class was about to start, and that he should follow her to the room. He agreed, but was a bit disappointed to realize he needed an escort everywhere. He wanted a tour of this mega mansion. As he was leaving his room, he was proud to know that he already forgot about his stepdad. He would never forget his mom, though. Ashley and Alex walked to the elevator and went to the fourth floor. She told him that the student rooms are on floors one and two. Teacher rooms are on floor three, and classrooms are on floor four. That seemed simple enough. He was glad that this school was not a maze. As the elevator went up, the radio news played inside. The radio is a device that was gifted to most Universes by an unknown company, and it has the ability to broadcast information regarding that Universe. In Universe 53, where Alex is, the news team talks about the important news of Universe 53 24/7. Since there wasn't any relevant stuff happening today, they were just explaining the heroism of Sir Buck, a kid from Universe 53 as well. Alex didn't really pay attention to that. When they arrived at floor four, Ashley led Alex down the hallway to the last room and opened the door. There were ab out eight more students inside, all sitting down. The teacher was standing at the board, explaining to the class how Energy is summoned. The students were all taking notes. Ashley sat at one of the empty seats, and Alex sat next to her, since he needed paper and a pencil. He asked Ashley for some, and she was happy to give him a few pieces of paper to get him through the day. Alex took notes of the current lesson, and before he knew it, the bell rang for class transition. Everyone stood up and started to leave, so Alex just followed Ashley. He walked with her to his next class, and she went to her next class. The entire day went on naturally: Taking notes, leaving class, finding Ashley, going to class, repeat. Nothing major happened, except the radio news seemed to have a new story of Sir Buck every class. Alex foiund it unfair that this Buck guy was so young and was basically the best hero ever. Whatever the case, he went back to his floor through the stairs this time. Before he returned to his room, he looked around for Ashley's room so he could thank her. She was, infact, only around 11 years old, the same as Alex. The way she helped him was really nice. Plus, he wanted to find out why she was sad, and if he could help her. He eventually found it. He had to ask a few people, which wasn't easy, since most students were inside their rooms. Alex knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. That was odd. He saw a light and a humming sound coming from inside. He was just about to open the door, when Ashley opened it and asked what he needed. Alex looked past her. Her room seemed normal. He decided not to question it, which was his mistake. He thanked her for the help earlier, and left. He went back into his room, going to sleep until the next day. Later, he would pay the price of ignoring the ominous light and sound from before. He found out that Ashley was speaking with Abyss, the dark Primordial of the void. At that time, it was too late. Ashley seemed to have already lost her soul. Everyday, she would get worse, and everyday, Alex would try to help her, but she began to ignore him. On the Cosmic Calendar, there is a day named "The Day of Fate", implying something bad will happen. Alex did not think much of it. Everyone in school went to class normally, but the overall mood was lower. Everyone was scared. The year was 1523 I.R. Alex had been away from home for a year. Of course, he wrote letters to his mom, but she never wrote back. The news about Sir Buck was only turning more awesome. Alex had made a few friends, but he never forgot about Ashley. She stopped attending classes. At the end of the first class, he bursted out of the door and ran to the stairs. He rushed down the stairs with the help of the Energy he had learned to use. He got to Ashley's room quickly. He tried the door- it was locked. Inside, he heard a strange voice giving orders and telling someone to throw items into the fire. Alex yelled Ashley's name several times, and nothing. He couldn't take it anymore. The humming sound from inside was getting louder. With tears in his eyes, Alex used an Energy Blast to destroy the door and he jumped inside. The room seemed to be getting pulled into the middle, and there was black spots that looked like rips in reality all over the room, mostly around the area in the middle which was where Ashley was. She looked horrible. Her skin was black- and not brown-black, but actually black, the color of night. She was extremely skinny, and half her hair was burned off. Her eyes had no emotion in them. Infront of her, there was a pillar of black fire with two glowing purple eyes in them. Alex realized that was where the voice was coming from. It was ordering Ashley to put items into it, as she had tons of random things around her, things she must've collected. Alex had heard about Abyss. His only goal was to be free, and Ashley must be helping his bonds break. Once there were no more items left, Abyss ordered for her to jump into the fire herself, and she would get what she wanted. She started moving into the fire without hesitation. Alex yelled her name with all his might, and for one happy moment, she stopped, but Abyss simply ordered her to continue, and she did. Alex did the only thing he could. He was only 12. Not some kind of child-hero like Sir Buck, but he knew that if Abyss was freed, it would be the end of everything. He used Energy to summon a barrier, and leaped at Ashley just as she entered the fire. The last thing Alex remembered was seeing nothing but darkness, followed by the scream of Abyss, and a explosion. When he finally woke up, he saw the School of Energy in flames, firetrucks surrounding it. Crowds of students were all outside and talking with each other. He was on a stretcher near a firetruck, the headmastter of the school came over to him to greet him. Alex's first question just came out: Where's Ashley? The headmaster only replied with, Ashley left this school days ago. The headmaster also said that Alex must have hit his head, so he needs more rest, but Alex sat up on the stretcher. He was sure Abyss was behind this. He's a Primordial. Chained or not, he can revert the minds of a few puny mortals. Even so, why didn't he wipe Alex's mind or change it? Why didn't he kill Alex? What happened to Abyss? And most importantly, where was Ashley now? Once the fires were out, the headmaster announced that only the school's personal Energy scholars are taking care of the damage, but it may take a few hours. Alex was alright with that. He waited with a group of friends for a while, and when the school was repaired, he went back to his room to rest. Before he went to sleep, he decided to take a shower. While he was in the shower, he noticed that there were small black spots on his hands. When he finished and got into his bed, the spots had grown almost x2. He tried going to sleep, but the spots began to burn after a few minutes. He got out of bed and went out of his room. Students were still having class, but the headmaster let anyone that was on the second floor during the firey explosion to take the day off. He passed a group of girls, and he overheard their conversation. They were wondering why such a hot guy like Alex was in Ashley's room, who was, in their own words, a "freak". Alex had no time to worry about that, though. He rushed out of the door, and as soon as he left campus, he collapsed in pain. He gripped his stomach, and he felt that he had to throw up. The black spots were growing at an alarming speed. They were spreading from his hands down his arms, reaching his body. His mouth opened by it's self, and a large amount of black smoke came non-stop from it. He couldn't scream, but he felt the black spots covered his whole body, making every part of his body burn. The black smoke started swirling around him, covering him in a spinning vortex of darkness. His pain subsided, and two glowing purple eyes appeared in the smoke, Alex unable to speak, but he knew it was Abyss. The dark Primordial went on and on about his plan was so close to being completed, but that Alex ruined everything, and how he had to pay. He braced himself. He doubted an ancient Primordial God of the dark pit would mean he wanted a few dollars, which he could get easily, by charming a random girl or a female or male teacher. Suddenly, the vortex vanished, and Alex could stand. When he did, he heard the voice of Abyss in his head: You are no longer Alex Lasson. You are an Acolyte, a student, of the great Abyss. Alex did not trust himself to speak. Abyss told him to "take his revenge", and it took a while for him to understand what Abyss meant. He walked to his house, and phased through the door. He didn't see anyone, but he heard voices coming from his parents' bedroom. He phased through the wall, and stopped at the mirror. He looked at his reflection. He wasn't much different. He was wearing black robes and had a black hood on, veins of darkness all over his face. His black hair could be seen from the tips of his hood. His eyes were sad, but also had pure hatred in them, from both losing Ashley and Abyss' corruption. He knew what he had to do. He phased through the bedroom door and walked over to his stepdad. Before he could even react, Alex stabbed his arm through his stepdad's heart, sucking out his essence and soul. It took a few seconds for his stepdad's eyes to turn black and for him to fall like the pathetic lifeless corpse he is. Alex didn't know why his hatred seemed to have multiplied over 100 times, but it felt great. He heard his mom scream and fumble for the phone. Alex teleported to the phone, picked it up, and crushed it into pieces. His mom asked, Alex? He said nothing as he stabbed his arm through her heart, draining her essence and soul. The small power did not go to him, but he felt it go to Abyss, to help him grow in strength to break his bonds. He hadn't hated his mom before, he in the back of his mind, he held feelings of hatred towards her that he kept hidden. Why had she let her new husband treat him like trash? Now, those feelings were amplified and he used it to fuel his new powers. He left his house and destroyed it, then was about to go around to drain the essence of every mortal in the Universe, but Abyss' warning not to echoed in his head. He said that if he did that to Sir Buck's home, there is no doubt that Alex would learn the true meaning of a Roborn's rage. Instead, Abyss sent Alex to the most uncommon Universes to drain essences and empower Abyss, which in turn aided him in his future raid on the Multiverse. The Acolyte of Abyss, Alex Lasson, did not harbor any feelings. He lost them after he realized that Ashley wasn't coming back. His interference caused that. That's the kind of manipulation Abyss used to keep his Acolyte loyal. Abyss' Acolyte was there whenever Abyss was released, and Abyss became sort of a father-figure to his Acolyte. He forgot all of his past, except for a few key aspects such as his name, "Alex Lasson" and Ashley. With the help of Abyss, he learned all of the Over Energies, and Abyssal. Abyss' Acolyte was a great student. With help from Abyss, he learned to use his Abyssal Energy to fuel his life, allowing him to live forever, unless he is killed. He was there, fighting in the abyss against the heroes, and he continued to serve his master, until... Birth of the Abyssal Lord Abyss' Acolyte was in the abyss while his master was wrecking havoc across the Multiverse. Everything was working out, until Infinity came and ended Abyss with the Reality Scythe. Infinity casted Abyss away, just like before, but what nobody knew was that the aftermath of Abyss' banishment made his student die, and not even Abyss knew. His Acolyte survived somehow, though, and came back from the brink. He now hated Abyss, but not as much as he hated people in the past. He used his sword, which he now callled Bane of Abyss, a gift from Abyss himself, to empower himself and fuel him. His sword dissolved, but he grew in power. He used his powers to revert his appearance from a thousand-year-old corrupted skeleton to how he looked in the past, as a 12 year old (Alex Lasson). He dawned the helmet of darkness as well as the armor of darkness. His plan was to take revenge on Abyss, but since he doubted that he could touch that Primordial, and he was defeated, Alex decided to form a group of warriors. He renamed himself The Abyssal Lord, and studied on the Primordial Orbs. Later, he would take one of the orbs to transform the former student of Reton into the Unknown Slayer, a loyal servant. Next, he made the Knight of Darkness, a weaker version of the Unknown Slayer. They would fuse in the future. Present The Abyssal Lord has been redeemed and is now fully Alex Lasson, because Speklem revived Ashley. Asantias gave him the Shadow Scepter for safekeeping, but PUREAS TOOK IT FROM ALEX. He just asked for the Scepter, and Alex gave it to him. Arsenal '''Abyssal Lord's Armor & Helmet -' Alex created his armor, but the helmet was another gift from Abyss. '''Bane of Abyss - '''Abyss gifted his Acolyte a sword that he later named the "Bane of Abyss". That might've been a legendary weapon, but it is now inside the Abyssal Lord, so it may stay unknown. Fusions & Forms * Lord - Uses this when he is using 50% or less. * True Lord - Uses this when he is using 50% or more. Power Level & Energy Energy: Abyssal, Dark Power: Over 10,000. Appearance(s) '''Alex Lasson - '''A 12 year old hispanic boy. '''Acolyte of Abyss - '''1,500+ year old dark lord, training under Abyss the Primordial. '''The Abyssal Lord - '''Has two "transformations", is less evil, uses Abyss' teachings and calls himself a lord, takes on much more of the Alex he remembers, and has the dark set (armor/helm). Lore Theories & Trivia * Alex Lasson, the Abyssal Lord is '''possibly gay. (According to the part of Alex's backstory that was not added, the original) * If he isn't, then his love interest is Ashley, the cute girl with undertones of depression. * The Abyssal Lord is eternally a 12 year old on the outside, but on the inside, he is a 1,500+ year old man, sad about things he can not remember. * The Slayer of Darkness, the fusion of the two Abyssal Warriors, is apart of Asantias now, and the Abyssal Lord considers that his only loss he has ever had as the Abyssal Lord. * The Abyssal Lord's Draconian, currently with an unknown name, is theorized to be either The Dragon or a clone of Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer. ** The Abyssal Lord may just turn back into a complete Alex Lasson if he ever succeeded in reviving Ashley, though he must've forgotten that Abyss said she can never return.2 Category:Abyssal Energy Category:Former Villains Category:Dark Energy